


Coffee & Blood

by BunnyFromHell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad English, Blood, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Demons, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Sad, Temporary Character Death, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFromHell/pseuds/BunnyFromHell
Summary: What will you do for love?





	1. Undying Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^ this is my first hyungheon au. Thankyou for checking it out. Enjoy 💕

   

The last thing that Jooheon remembered was a soft kiss on his lips and warm droplets covering his cheeks. He didn't feel the darkness and the cold oozing  around him. He couldn’t hear the pain in his lovers voice or even his own heartbeat. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before it all became black. Jooheon was no longer breathing. His body became cold, his heart no longer beating and laying lifeless in his lovers arms. The only sound that could be heard at that moment was the agony cries of Chae Hyungwon.

 

 ▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

 

 _'Knock-knock'_ .

Hyungwon jolted a little upon hearing the sounds of knocking in front of his room door. He didn't budge from his chair. Just staring, waiting for another knock just to be sure he's not hearing things. He admited that the lack of sleep and rest really took a toll on his body and mind. Sometimes he could even hear the faint voice of Jooheon calling him.

 _'Knock-knock'_ .

"Hyungwon-ah? Dinner is ready. I made ramen with seafood" A soft voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"I'll eat later". Hyungwon replied.

"Wonnie..."

"Hmm?"

"Can I come in?"

Hyungwon let out a small sigh and got up from his seat. Walking lazily towards the door and unlocking it. When he opened the door, a pale-skinned boy with white hair and blue tips was standing in front of him with an apologetic smile.

"Hoseok-hyung.. come in"

They both walked inside Hyungwon's room. Hyungwon went straight to his bed and threw himself on the mattress with a soft grunt. Hoseok decided to sit on a chair, because the younger room barely have any space on his floor. Dirty clothing on the floor, bags of chips and some bottles scattered around. Random books could be seen here and there about death and love.

“It reeks of alcohol in here” Hoseok said while pretending to make a disgusted face.

"If u want to complain about my room, get out"

"I was joking wonnie ah!"

"Hmm.. so what do you want?"

Hoseok sighted. His eyes, tracing the figure in front of him. Hyungwon has always been skinny, but lately he seemed to have lost a lot of weight. Well that’s what happens when you barely eat proper meals and not get out of bed. He hasn’t been the same since then,his eyes didn’t light up like they used to when he would get his favourite coffee.

"It's been too long Wonnie ah"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's been two months already Wonnie, you can't keep living like this!"

"You don't understand hyung"

"It's not about me understanding this mess right now, it's about you not wanting to accept the reality!"

Hyungwon turned his back from hoseok and hugged a small tiger plushie that once belonged to Jooheon. Soft sobs could be heard. He knew. Jooheon is dead. His body was buried in a grave right now, as they were speaking. He had lost him forever. Hoseok didn’t know what he was feeling, so he wouldn’t be able to understand it. That's what hyungwon thought. No one was there, when Jooheon let out his last breath. Now what was left was just a pile of bones, inside the coffin. His Jooheon was no longer with him.

"I miss him, hyung"

"I don't think jooheon will be happy if he knew you have been living like this, don't you think?"

Hyungwon didn't reply. Hoseok got up from his chair, walked to the bed, while trying to do his best avoiding all the trash around the floor. He sat next to Hyungwon. Hoseok reached the younger's head and pat it before leaving a soft kiss on his forehead.

"If I told you, I have a way to bring jooheon back, but with a cost, would you do it?"

Hyungwon opened his eyes and looked at hoseok with curiosity and doubt. He got up and put his hand on Hoseok's shoulder. He bit his lips before opening his mouth.

"Hyung, did you watch too many movies? Is this your new way to give me hope? Oh my god are you on drugs ? Is taking care of me that hard? I know i shouldn't have come to your house!"

"Yah Hyungwon ah ! Slow down a bit!"

"Hyung, don't talk stuff like that. Let just eat our dinner."

Hyungwon let out a slight sigh and let go of his hyung shoulder. He crawled out of his bed and made his way towards the door. But before he was far enough, Hoseok grabbed his hand and hyungwon fell back on the mattress.

"HYUNG! it hurts! What's wrong with you? You dont want me to eat dinner now?"

"I'm not joking wonnie ah. I know a way. But it's risky and you need to be strong"

"Hyung?"

"Please believe me hyungwon-ah. I wouldn’t be playing around with this kind of thing"

Hoseok's voice was firm but there was a hint of  sadness in it. Of course he would be, Jooheon was like a little brother to him. But Hyungwon selfishness made him think that he was the  only one suffering. Hoseok was suffering too. There was also someone else who was suffering – Hyunwoo.

Yes. Hyunwoo was Jooheons  older brother. Maybe he was the real reason why Hoseok decided to do one of the most taboo things in the world. But that is not what he wanted to focus  on right now. For now, he need to convince Hyungwon that there is hope. Looking at how desperate and miserable Hyungwon was, he believed they could bring their sweet Jooheon back.

Hyungwon stared at Hoseok’s dark eyes. There was honesty and desperation in them. Was what hoseok said true? But how could you bring someone back to live? By science? like Frankenstein? Or with the help of some black magic cult, that needed you to kill someone else? Or maybe a wishing well? But none of it made any sense. This was too much for his brain.

"I.."

"Let's eat dinner first and i'll show you something after that"

The night was cold but in Hyungwon’s heart there was a warm feeling. A small hope. He didn't know if Hoseok was in his right mind or not , but it was okay to be a little hopeful, right? It sounded impossible and nonsense, but at this point he didn't even care. Hoseok might have been lying just to make him feel better, but it's not like he had anything to lose if he listened to his hyung.

 

 _"It will be_ _ok,right?"_ Hyungwon thought to himself and smiled.

"Okay hyung, let's talk about it after dinner"

 

____________________________________

 

A few days later.

 

You could hear the sounds of catchy hip hop music blasting in a small dance studio on the third floor of some old building in Seoul. Hyunwoo smoothly moved his body following the rhythm, ignoring the sweat and heat. His students followed his movement without fail. A small smile appeared on Hyunwoo's lips watching his students successfully master the choreography that they created together for a competition in their university. After a few more rounds of practicing, Hyunwoo called it a day. It was past 5 already. He gave some advice and tips for the  upcoming competition to his students before they dismissed the class.

His speech was disturbed by the sounds of  the door creaking open. He glanced and saw Hoseok with his black hoodie and blue ripped jeans.

"Oh i-i'm sorry! I thought you guys finished already! I will wait outside!" He panicked and frantically closed the door.

Hyungwoo and the rest of his students were dumbfounded and laughed at Hoseoks cute demeanour.

"Hoseok-hyung is so funny and adorable" a compliment came out from one of the students, a boy with bright brown hair and loveable smile. He was one of the best dancers in the university and a well-known Chinese student named Jackson.

Hyunwoo looked at Jackson and nodded silently. Jackson really remind him of his little brother. They used to be so close and Hyunwoo even considered Jackson as his own sibling. But now after Jooheon was no longer with them, he couldnt really look at Jackson the same way as before. He was haunted by his brothers shadow. Jackson didn't take it personally, he knew Hyunwoo was struggling. He hoped that his dance teacher could keep everything together and smile wide, like he used to.

"Okay that's it for today! Keep up the good work and you guys can win this easily!" Hyunwoo spoke after a while of awkward silence. All of them bid their goodbye and left.

Few minutes later, Hoseok walked in with a wide smile.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, but lemme take a shower first. Do you want to eat your dinner next to a guy with a sweaty shirt?" He grinned and caused his eyes to form a crescent shape.

"Eeeergghh. No. I will wait here. Hurry up!. Im hungry" Hoseok pouted and Hyungwoo laughed at him.

" _I love it when hyung laughs like that_ " Hoseok smiled weakly, his eyes staring at the way Hyunwoo laughed innocently. He let his mind wander in the memories they had before the tragedy. How he missed the laugh and smile, of a man named Hyunwoo. And he would do anything for that smile to stay on Hyunwoo's face, including doing something against mother nature.

"Seokki?" Hyunwoo frowning at Hoseok, when he caught him loosing in his train of tought again. This was not the first time Hoseok lost his focus. He wondered if the younger boy was not feeling well lately.

"Ah hyung, no, hm, actually i forgot to tell you, tonight Hyungwon will be joining us"

"Oh.." hyunwoo was lost in words at the mention of the silverish haired boy.

"You don't like it?"

"No! Its just .. is he okay? I mean the last time i saw him, months ago, he was crying non-stop and kept saying he couldn't look at me without remembering Jooheon"

"Ahh. He's gonna be fine now hyung. Don't worry!. We have something to discuss with you" Hoseok had a beaming smile on his face.

Hyunwoo returned the smile, while having a lot of conflicting thoughts in his mind.He left Hoseok and draged himself to the locker room. Hyunwoo striped from his sweaty clothes and wraped himself in a towel around his waist. He walked slowly to the shower, turned on the faucet and warm water ran through his head down on his back. He let out a relief sigh, while his brain started creating a scene about what those two men wanted to talk about.

_"What is he so happy for? Are they dating now ? Ah impossible. Hyungwon loves Jooheon too much. It can't be. But what else can make Hoseok this happy?"_

Hyunwoo decided he should stop thinking too much and hurry up. He was hungry after all his crazy dancing that used up all his energy and he wouldn't get any answers, unless he finally met Hyungwon and talked about whatever Hoseok had in mind.

Few minutes later, both of them walked out of the "X Clan Dance Studio" while making a small conversation about random things to distract themselves from thinking what might happen tonight.


	2. The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you trust a demon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^^ thankyou for coming here :) . And im sorry but this one is not proofreading and i cant english. So yeah im sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy ~

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAID?!" Hyunwoo's voice echo in a small living room of Hoseok's apartment. His voice is fill with rage and disbelief but above all its full of disappointment.

 

After dinner, they decided to hold the discussion in Hoseok's apartment. But Hoseok probably regret it now for offering his living room because for what it seems after they break it to Hyunwoo his secret plan, the older got mad to the point he probably can destroy everything near him.

 

"Hyung, please listen to our whole plan first. I know it sounds crazy but we can make it work!" Hyungwon speak after a short but numb silence envelope them.

 

"The fact that u said u want to bring him back to life is absurd Hyungwon !"

"Don’t you miss him, hyung?"

Hyunwoo press his temple with his thumb trying to calm himself. "That is impossible Hyungwon. He's dead. What left of him is just a bone!"

"I think its impossible too but Hoseok-hyung show me what we can do and I believe him!"

"Hoseok, are you the one that force this fantasy to him?. You think this is funny?"

"No hyung. I promise you, I can make it" Wonho speaks with a small voice. He never know a soft guy like Hyunwoo can be this mad.

 

Hyunwoo let out a sigh. They have gone mad for sure. But the idea of getting his brother back are so tempting. There is too many words left unsaid to his beloved brother because of his unexpected death ." _Nothing wrong with trying right? If it doesn't work then they can move on together right?"_

"Okay. I give you one chance to prove you can bring my brother back, if it failed, we need to stop and let him go. Get it?"

Hyungwon and Hoseok exchange glances and their lips curve into smiling shape.

“we promise!”

 

Hyungwon explains the details of the ritual to Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo feel nausea over the fact they will use Jooheon's remaining and made some weird pact with demon.

"First let me call Kihyun" Wonho smile and start rummaging his bag and take out a small red candle. He light it up and its burn in crimson red with pungent smell.

"Who is Kihyun? And what with that smell?" Hyunwoo whispers to Hyungwon.

Hyungwon let out a small chuckle and whisper back "That’s exactly what I said when hyung said he want to show me something. Oh and that Kihyun guy is.."

Before Hyungwon finished answering to Hyunwoo, a loud bang was heard from the front door. Hyungwon quickly get up from his seat and run to the front door. Once he open the door, a faint smells of blood and mud fill the living room. Two guy then walking inside the apartment wearing a long red robe with its hoodie covering their faces.

One of them drop a medium sized box in front of Wonho. He slide down his hoodie and reveals his face. A black haired man with a piercing and thick eyeliner. His eyes are dark brown and have nice thin lips.

"This is him, we get him after you said u want to revive him" He said to Wonho with a smile on his face. His deep voice match well with his dark appearance, no doubt but his beautiful smile seems to be out of places.

"Stop talking and start doing your job, stupid human" . Everyone instantly move their eyes and focus on the other guy. He open his robe and revealed himself.

Hyunwoo eyes turn as big as it can get. What he saw in front of him is not a human. And he believe its not some dude in cosplay either. Its too real to be a prop. He exchange his gaze with Wonho and Hyungwon expecting an answer but no one willing to fill in. He focus his eyes back to the creature in front of him. He have golden and bright eyes that probably shine brighter than any star. His hair was dark and leave a contras look because of his pale skin. His lips have dark shade too, but Hyunwoo was unsure bout the colour, maybe dark red maybe black or maybe purplish? Or maybe all three colour infused together. And then his gaze move up to his head . His head have a horn. Yes, a horn which u can see on sheep. But now a pair nicely grow on his head. Hyunwoo cant stop staring with his mouth still open for almost 10minutes now.

 "This is Kihyun, a demon I mention that will help us. And this guy here is Changkyun" Wonho decide he need to break the tension that start to rise in his living room.

"Oh yeah Hyungwon, you haven’t met Changkyun before, so yeah this is Changkyun, a human and he practice witchcraft so he's helping Kihyun right now"

"I’m still doubting this plan" Hyunwoo said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Please believe in us hyung. I know it seems impossible but i saw what Kihyun can do and Hoseok-hyung trust him too"

"Are you su-.." 

Unfortunately before Hyunwoo finished his words, Kihyun intervene him

"There is no time to chit chat if u want your brother back". There is a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Kihyun open the box and its reveal the thing inside it. A set of skeleton. Jooheon's skeleton to be exact. Its such a bizarre sight in a very comfy living room.

 

Changkyun was busy running around the house to set up the rituals while chanting some mantra and sometime open a small old book before continuing with his mantra.

Kihyun looks around around the living room and make his way to the three of them that sitting nervously on a couch.

He reach out his hand and brush Hyunwoo cheek and said "The one that hold the bond" while smiling wickedly. "The one with the unconditional love " he speak as he look down at the silver haired boy. "And lastly the one with golden blood" the demon said as his gaze fixed to Hoseok.

" _Golden blood? What does that even mean? And he understand if Kihyun need Hyungwon and his blood. But what does Hoseok have anything to do with Jooheon? Hoseok didn’t told me all this earlier"_ Hyunwoo want to know what its mean but his intention died when Kihyun continued "With the blood from each one of you, what left from the body of the person u want to resurrect, my power and of course , a little sacrifice from the dead and his lover, you can have your little Jooheoney back"

Kihyun's eyes dart at Hyungwon and he continues speaking.

"But Hyungwon you must remember not to ask what is the price that will be taken from you both until the rituals is done"

"He's not going to die right?. You promise me you wont take a single soul!" Hoseok half screaming to Kihyun but the demon just laugh it off.

"Of course not, Hoseokkie. I never break my promise. There is something else i want from your lovely Hyungwon here"

"Its okay hyung, as long as Jooheon is back with us, I don’t care what the cost. Even if indeed Kihyun want my soul, I will gladly give it to Jooheon"

"Hyungwon ah, don’t be stupid" Hyunwoo speaks in a small voice.

"So innocent" Kihyun mumbles between his small laugh. He wonder if the innocent human know what he's dealing with. Its not like he want to kill the mortal but he shouldn’t be too thrusting to a demon.

 

Fortunately before the situation get any worse, Changkyun come to let them know all the preparation is ready. They all gathered around the rituals circle with Jooheon's bone were nicely put together in the middle of the circle. Its such a spooky views but they need to hold their grounds and didn’t let such as an unpleasant sigh get in their way. Kihyun walk around them with a golden chalice and a dagger with nice gems decorations.

“Show me your right wrist. I’m going to take the blood now” he ordered and the three of them obediently follow it.

“Changkyun, start chanting now, and don’t stop until Jooheon open his eyes” the demon said in a commanding tone.

Kihyun slowly slit Hyunwoo wrist, carefully not to cut too deep but enough to have his blood fill a third of the chalice.

Hyunwoo make a stoic face in order not to freak the others two. Its a big lie if its not hurting at all. He can feel his flesh cut open by a sharp blade and a faint sounds of blood dripping overlaps with Changkyun’s voice can be heard. Getting enough blood from Hyunwoo, he move to Hyungwon and whisper “think of the most beautiful memories u had with him” .

Hyungwon tries his best not to teared up upon remembering his memories with his lover. He cant even feel the sharp pain because his heart hurt more than his bleeding flesh. When the chalice is already two third full of blood, he walk to Hoseok.

“My favourite blood of them all, too sweet, so beautiful and fucking addictive” there is small knowing smile form in Kihyun’s lips as he cut open Hoseok flesh revealing dark red blood like any other human being. But once its drop into the chalice with the other's blood, all dark red liquid in the chalice turns into golden coloured liquid.

Hyungwon and Hyunwoo stares at Hoseok with face full of question but they know it can wait. Right now they cant make any sudden move as they being told beforehand.

Kihyun put the chalice next to the bones and start chanting around the circle. The room suddenly fill with a sweet smell of flower, but every second passes, its become more sickening. The smell of flesh and blood lingering amongst the flowery scent. It make Hyungwon sick. He look at Hyunwoo and the eldest have restraint expression shown on his face, probably trying to ignore the overly sweet yet pungent smell.

Suddenly they heard a wing flapping and a gush of wind hit their faces, they turns around and found out Kihyun already in his full demon state. Eyes burning with hatred, greed and dark aura. His hair grew a bit longer than before and a vampire-like fang can be seen. A pair of wings that resemble a bat beautifully attached to his back and a bottom part of his body change into a legs of a black goat, his hooves were burning with blue fire. Before they could grasp the situation, Kihyun pour the golden liquid on top of the bones. A bright yellowish light blinding everyone in the room except Kihyun. He continued chanting and move his hand gently above the bones.

Changkyun’s voice grew louder and few second later, the light disappear but red fog start to form. The smells of blood getting stronger and the bones start to lump together with the golden liquid that quickly turn into red sticky jelly. The red gooey jelly start to thicken and form a flesh. The flesh start getting bigger and a shape of human start to formed. Its look like a human been skinned alive and as if the situation is not creepy enough, they start hearing a faint breathing sounds from it. Kihyun take a big red silk cloth, wrap around the flesh and set it on fire.

A loud exploding sound can be heard coming from the fire and in a second everything went dark. Kihyun light up the room with his magic and a figure of a pale and naked young man laying in front of Kihyun.

Hyungwon cant believe the sight in front of him. His dead lover is now laying and breathing slowly. He want to go and hug the younger guy but before he could move a muscle Kihyun speak “Now for the final step, the lover's payment” while wrapping Jooheon naked body with warm blanket.

“The ritual is not done yet. He wont wake up until then” Changkyun’s deep voice can be heard at the back. The youngest then walk to Hyungwon and took his hand before he prick Hyungwon's slander finger with a sharp needle. Hyungwon bite his plump lips to suppress the sudden pain. Changkyun smile at the sight of the blood dripping into a small piece of white cloth. He did the same things to Jooheon and keep both white clothes in his beg.

“Now, to complete the ritual, the lover must kiss the dead” Kihyun speak in a bright tone.

Its the first time for that night they heard the demon speak in such demeanour. Kihyun love it when two human in love kissing each other like they meant it. Kihyun want to feel the warm of love too, but he cant. He is a demon. He cant falling in love. His train of thought was stopped by Hyungwon’s voice. “The dead ? But he's already breathing?” Hyungwon ask curiously. And the rest nod lightly. They don’t understand why Kihyun implied that Jooheon is still dead when they can clearly see his chest slowly rise and fall indicate that the orange hair guy is alive.

“No sweetie, that thing is just a lump of meat, its not your Jooheon yet but an empty vessel. Its breathing? Yes it is. But it have no soul in it. The one that saw his final breathe is needed to bind his soul into the body.” Hyungwon nodded and his eyes darted to Jooheon thick lips. He misses that lips so much he wouldn't mind kissing it until Jooheon's soul back to his body.

“The process of awakening the dead is not that simple though, remember the price I'm talking about? Once your lips touch each other, the pact between you and me will be complete and something will be taken from you both” Kihyun continued.

“Can we move him to the couch?. I want him to feel comfortable.” Hyunwoo ask in a restrain voice. He clearly trying to hold back his tears unlike Hoseok that have been letting out a soft sob since Jooheon body appears in the middle of his living room or Hyungwon that clearly have a wet cheeks from his unstoppable tears.

“Sure, his body is complete now, so we wont be needing any magic circle anymore” Kihyun replied. Hyunwoo walk slowly to Jooheon and drop on his knee. He easily lift the body, carefully stand up and carry the younger to the couch. Hyunwoo lay down his brother and brush his hair before softly left a kiss on Jooheon’s hair. “ _Jooheoney, everything's going to be okay. Dont worry okay”_ his heart whispers softly.

“Well I don’t have all night you know, can you please kiss him now? Kihyun said as he focus his gaze at Hyungwon. Hyungwon swear he can see Kihyun's lips curve a small smile. What’s with the demon and the word “kiss”?

Hyungwon walk pass Hyunwoo and slowly kneeling next to his lover body. He looks peaceful like that. Sleep without any worries about his surrounding. Hyungwon slowly move his lips closer and press softly to the other lips. Jooheon lips is soft like he had always remembered. The kiss taste like their first kiss, a hint of coffee and cold rain.

After few seconds, Hyungwon feels a burning sensation in his heart, he stop kissing Jooheon and hiss in pain. Hoseok and Hyunwoo quickly run to Hyungwon and tried to help him the moment they noticed the taller boy is in pain.

The last thing Hyungwon remembered before he completely pass out is a small and weak voice calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at twitter @jooyanies.


	3. Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can i kiss you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello ~ this one also didnt get beta-ed. Im sorry im dumb like that . Lmao .

_‘rringgggggg'_

 

A young man in his twenties groans at the sounds of an alarm. He lazily open his eyes and search for the source of the sound before picking up his phone and turn off the alarm. He rolls on his bed and drag himself to the bathroom, washing his face and push back his red hair before pick a towel and take off his pyjamas. A few minutes later, a sounds of water pouring can be heard.

 

The red head finally feeling refresh after a warm shower pick a nice yellow shirt and black skinny jeans. _‘this will do’_ he muttered to himself. He take his phone and open the message he received while he was showering. He read the name on his screen “Jooheon”. There are three messages from the younger.

 

“Minhyuk hyung ! Dont be late!”

 

“Shownu hyung and I will waiting for you at the entrance!”

 

“It's 10 am not 10 pm okay"

 

Minhyuk let out a small laugh. “why is he so noisy for?” its only 8” he talk to himself but his jaw drop when he saw the clock on his phone screen “9:45 am”. He let out an high pitched scream while nervously type a reply to the younger man _“On my way. Traffic suck”._ Well he need to lie if he didn’t want the younger to start pouting.

 

He promised Jooheon and Hyunwoo, they will go watch Jackson for his dance competition. Jackson and his team wont be performing until two o'clock, but Jooheon said he want to watch the rest of the other team too. Not that he have a heart to say no even though its the weekend and he had such a busy schedules for that week too. He locked his door and start running to his car. Minhyuk starts the engines and drive away to his university.

 

___________________________

 

“He's late” Jooheon said with a sullen face.

 

“Didn't he said he stuck at the traffic?” Hyunwoo replies to his younger brother.

 

“The traffics from his house to university never stuck hyung. He's lying and probably wake up late”

He let out an annoying sigh while he eyes dart around hoping his best friend to appears soon.

 

 

“Jooheon! Hyunwoo hyung!” Minhyuk shouts when he saw the two siblings leaning against the wall near the main entrance.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late"

 

“You overslept right?. And don’t lie!” Jooheon's lips curve downward and his eyes sharply looking at Minhyuk.

 

“Opps sorry?” the older replies while raising his hand above his head as the sign of giving up.

 

“Come, lets go. The event is starting" Hyunwoo intervene before the two start bickering again.

 

Time flies fast when people enjoying themselves. The dance competition went smoothly without any problems. Jackson won first place and Jooheon as his best friend was never been prouder . Its around 4 pm when the event was over and everyone starts leaving the venue.

 

“Hyunwoo hyung! Jooheon! Minhyuk hyung!” Jackson half screaming when he saw them walking toward him. He run to his best friend and hug the orange hair man. His friends walking behind him slowly.

 

“Congrats dude!” Jooheon said while patting Jackson's back. Jackson nod and cant stop smiling feeling proud for winning the competition.

 

“You guys look awesome on the stage” Minhyuk praises Jackson and his team. They are indeed one of the best dancer in campus.

 

“Ah, thank you. But I would never have won it if its not for Hyunwoo hyung!. His choreography was sick" Jackson's lips curve a big smile. The rest of the group nods in sync.

 

“Ah its nothing really, you guys come up with the idea, I'm just helping a little" Hyunwoo replies with a shy smile on his lips.

 

“No hyung! Its all thanks to you! We glad Jackson hyung suggest we go to your dance studio. You help us a lot hyung” a tall man named Yugyeom said with a wide grin. They have always been humble and that's make Hyunwoo so proud of his students.

 

“Oh yeah, did you guys have plan tonight?” Jackson asks the three of them.

 

“Hmm. Hyung and I have nothing to do but I’m not sure about Minhyuk hyung" Jooheon replies his best friend and his eyes gaze at Minhyuk.

 

“My only plan for today is sleep but if u have something better I might considers it” Minhyuk says with a shrug.

 

“Good! Come and join our party tonight! We book a VIP lounge at Blue Moon” Jackson eyes beaming with expectation.

 

“Damn. That’s like the most expensive club around here. Of course we in ! Right hyung?” Jooheon's getting excited thinking about the expensive club they probably never have any chances to get in.

 

Both Hyunwoo and Minhyuk nods and smiles.

 

After another small chit chat, Jackson and his crew excuse themselves and left.

 

“Hmm, so tonight I don’t think I will drink so I can drive my car if you guys want?” Minhyuk asks the siblings.

 

“Well that’s a good idea but you sure you not going to get drunk?” Hyunwoo replies.

 

“Yes, sure ! I have shift tomorrow morning at the cafe"

 

“okay then. That’s settled it.” Hyunwoo nods.

 

The three of them then started walking to carpark and drive back to their home.

 

..........

 

Moonlight shine brightly above their head when they make their way to Minhyuk’s car. Jooheon is wearing a simple black T with black leather pants and jacket while Hyunwoo is wearing something much simpler with his ripped jeans and blue shirt. Both of them have simple silver neckless hanging on their necks with light make up and slick back hairstyle.

 

Minhyuk on the other hand wearing black loose see-through shirt with black singlet inside. His thigh jeans nicely wrap his legs and a long silver chain hanging around his hips . His eyes heavy with smokey eyeshadow giving him extra sexiness vibes with his read hair wildly style to match his outfit.

 

They get into Minhyuk’s car and drove to Blue Moon Night Club. They parks near the building and walk to the club. The loud music can be heard from outside. They enter and walks directly to the VIP lounge. Got7 members were already there and they start making a small conversation before Hyunwoo spot Hoseok at the distance and decided to join him.

 

Jooheon enjoying sipping his drink and occasionally laugh at Jackson and Minhyuk bickering about random thing. They move their bodies following the rhythm and pouring more bitter liquid down their throat until Jooheon have enough and decided he need some fresh air.

 

He walks outside and what he saw was the last thing he want to think about that night. At the back alleyway, stand a young man with slender figures and pink hair leisurely blow a thin smoke from his thick lips. _“Hyungwon”_ Jooheon muttered to himself. He know he’s not that drunk. He know he can handle alcohol well but right now he wishes he was drunk so he can blame the alcohol for his tears that started to fall. “ _But wait since when did the older smoke? He never smoke before. Or he never told him about his habits? That’s impossible, they live together for almost a year. They date for almost 3 years, he cant be hiding such habit for a long time”_

 

Jooheon let his mind wandered without realizing the pink hair boy already noticed him and start walking to him. A light tap on his shoulder brings him back to reality.

 

“You okay Jooheon?” Hyungwon asks the younger.

 

“y-yeah. Im okay” Jooheon quickly wipes remaining tears on his cheeks.

 

“Fancy meeting you here”

 

“yeah....”

 

“.......”

 

“......”

 

“how are you?”

 

“im good Hyungwon ah"

 

Another awkward silent between the two.

 

“Im sorry Jooheon ah"

 

And with that simple word from Hyungwon, Jooheon broke into a sobbing mess. He cant do this anymore. He cant just pretend he was okay anymore. He tried so hard to be fine in front of his brother and friends . He is not okay . He tried but its not enough.

 

“Oh shit. Jooheon please stop crying” Hyungwon reach out his hand and hold Jooheon's shoulder. He wipes the younger tears with his long finger.

 

“What did I do? Hyungwon ah.. why? And why you have to do it through text. Why cant you just say it to my face?” Jooheon let out a small and broken sobs between each words.

 

“I’m sorry but like I said I don't love you anymore. And I don’t want to break your heart by saying it like this. I know you going to cry and I don’t want to feel bad about it"

 

The words hit Jooheon like a truck. He tried to lied to himself by saying its a joke when he got the text message a week ago from Hyungwon saying he no longer love Jooheon and its better to go on separate ways. But now hearing it in person himself its feel so real and he can no longer keep himself together.

 

Now its all make sense when for the whole two weeks after he awake from comma, his lover never once visited him. All he ever get was a broke up message from his lover, five days after he woke up from comma . He lied to his brother saying he don’t return back to his shared apartment with Hyungwon was because its a mess. But the truth is he scared if he end up have to listen to Hyungwon confessions about his feelings. Jooheon knew Hyunwoo is not easily tricked but he don’t care. He don’t want the break up to be real and he pretend nothing changed.

 

Hyungwon didn’t know what he should do in this situation, so he slowly bring Jooheon’s body to his and hug the younger. Maybe this can help the younger feel better and calm. They stay like that for few minutes before Hyungwon open his mouth “I really didn’t mean to break your heart Jooheon ah. Its just I fall out of love. I don’t want to lied to you. So many thing happened when you in comma, im sorry”

 

“Can we kiss for the last time?” Jooheon finally speak interrupting Hyungwon. He cant stand listening to any of Hyungwon explanation anymore. Jooheon pull from the hug and his eyes awkwardly staring at Hyungwon. His fingers slowly reach Hyungwon’s and locks their fingers together. A small smile appears on Jooheon lips when Hyungwon didn’t snatch his hand away.

 

Hyungwon hesitated for a moment before a small ‘yes' slips from his mouth. Maybe if they kiss and the younger realise there is no more spark Jooheon can finally move on. Hyungwon squeeze Jooheon’s hand and slowly let it go. He traces his fingers to the younger’s nape and gently stroked it. As Hyungwon draw himself closer, Jooheon close his eyes and their lips met. Its taste like cigarette and alcohol, and obviously nothing like their first kiss. Its felt empty and harsh. Of course it is, Hyungwon don't love him anymore. The kiss last for few seconds before Jooheon pull out. Hyungwon blinks in confusion.

 

“I’m sorry for requesting such a stupid thing" Jooheon says in a low voice. “This is nonsense, and crappy. I'll leave you alone. Sorry for bothering you Hyungwon. Goodbye” He bite his lips and turn around. He's too deep in his own thought he couldn’t hear Hyungwon calling him, he keep walking to the direction he feet move. His head spinning like crazy. Jooheon not sure if its from alcohol or from the overwhelming feeling. He didn’t realise he walk far enough from the bar and now in some unknown alleyway. He let out a dry laugh and leans against the streets light pole. His cheeks wet with tears and his heart ache. He close his eyes and let his mind wandered in memories years ago.

 

Its was raining that day. They never planned it to be a date. Hoseok bailed out at last minutes but Jooheon insist he wanted to watch the movie in the cinema no matter what. The younger has always been stubborn. Hyungwon decided he would be the saviour and agreed to bring Jooheon to the cinema. Everyone knew the two had feelings for each other but they were just a coward university students. Its funny because they already on their finals year yet no one make a single move since first year. Jooheon couldn’t be happier when he received a text about the older plans. He put on his best outfit and cologne, trying to impressed his crush.

 

The moment he saw Hyungwon, his heart wont stop beating loudly. He's praying that no one can hear that, or it would be embarrassing.

 

“we match!”

 

“huh?” confused look appears on Jooheon’s face.

 

“Our clothes. We both wear blue!” the taller explained.

 

“oh y-yeah. I was trying to match the weather you know. Rain, cold, blue" He answered and let out an awkward laugh. He was busy staring at Hyungwon’s big and bright eyes he didn't noticed they both wear blue.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Lets get in a car or we going to be late" Hyungwon’s voice break the silence.

 

“Sure" Jooheon replied and his lips curved a small smile.

 

The movie was great, or at least that’s what he said when Hyungwon asked him. He couldn't focus on the screen at all. His eyes keep glancing at his crush. How can he focus on a movie when a whole Chae Hyungwon was sitting close next to him and be looking like a prince. Well not really a prince since Hyungwon only wore a dark blue coat over his turtleneck and no crown at all. But to Jooheon its princely enough for him.

 

“Oh its stop raining! Want to grab a drink before i send u back home?”

 

Jooheon didn’t realised when did Hyungwon stop talking about the movie. He felt bad for letting his mind wandered when his crush was next to him.

 

“Sure! I would love to” he finally replied.

 

They decided to walk to the cafe since its only a few block down and they also can have more time together like that. The cafe have a warm atmosphere and they enjoyed their drink while making a small conversation.

 

“Its feel like a date” Hyungwon said with a wide smile on his face.

 

“D-date?’

 

“Yeah I mean we watched movie, hanging out at a nice cafe and we have matching clothes too"

 

“Oh, um I don't know . Um-" Jooheon stuttered to find the right words.

 

“I mean I like you so I don’t mind if we considered it a date” Hyungwon smiled .

 

Jooheon froze on his seat. He eyes stared blankly at Hyungwon. ‘ _Did I heard that wrong or my crush just confessed to me? Fuck I should said I like him back. Said it. Damn it brain_ ’. But his brain was in shock for the love confession he couldn’t find the right words.

 

“Jooheon ah?. I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable. I was joking"

 

“YOU WERE JOKING?!” Jooheon half screaming and stand up from his chair.

 

“Its not funny, Hyungwon ah"

 

Jooheon ran through the door to the street. ‘Fuck. Its raining again.'

 

“Jooheon!”

 

Jooheon turned his head and saw Hyungwon behind him.

 

‘ _Ah! To hell with the rain.’_

 

He ran across the street hoping Hyungwon wont catch up with him. He is a better runner from Hyungwon anyway. After 10 minutes running in the rain Jooheon decided to take a rest on a small bus stop near the park. His clothes drenched and he shoes fill with water. To be honest, he's not used to this part of town yet. So he's praying that the bus will eventually come and save him.

 

15 minutes past and he cant see a single bus or any cars at all.

 

“You so cliché you know Jooheon?. Out of many places to run you decided park is a best option for hiding?”

 

Jooheon jolted when he heard Hyungwon's voice behind him. He slowly turned around and saw the older guy. His hair and clothes are wet. ‘ _Fuck. He looks hotter with his hair like that'_

 

“This is a ghost part of the town. No cars can go through here. No bus either. Cant you see the park seems abandoned?”

 

“G-ghost town??!” Jooheon gulped. His eyes scanning the park. It is indeed seems unattended.

 

“Yeah, so come, lets go home. Its getting dark anyway"

 

“No..... you hurt me"

 

“I don’t get it. First you seems hurt by my confession then you get mad when I tried to stop embarrassing myself. And now you said I hurt you? Isn't it enough for you to reject me? Are you implying me falling in love with you is hurting you?”

 

“Wait! You love me? Like for real?”

 

“I confessed to you twice already for God sake Jooheon!”

 

“Ohhh..”

 

“See.. you making that face again..”

 

“What face Hyungwon ah?. I’m nervous and I don’t know what should I say. I never had my crush like me back before!” Jooheon's eyes fill with tears. He’s feeling overwhelmed with Hyungwon's confession.

 

“Fuck baby don’t cry. I’m sorry" Hyungwon hugged the younger. His finger slowly brushed Jooheon’s hair.

 

“You not lying right?” Jooheon asked in a small voice.

 

“No baby, i'm not. Why do you think I waste my time going to the cafe you work as a part timer?”

 

“Because you like coffee?”

 

“Well that’s too but I can go the a cheaper cafe. I go there because I like you, Jooheon”

 

“No baby this time?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You called me baby twice already. I like it. A lot. C-can you do it again?"

 

“I will call you baby everyday from now on" he laughed at the younger’s cute request.

 

Hyungwon pulled out from the hug and stared at the younger. Jooheon tilted his head, getting confused with Hyungwon's serious expression.

 

“Jooheon baby..”

 

“Yeah?.”

 

“Can I kiss you?.. its okay if you said no"

 

“No!”

 

“oh okay...”

 

“Wait. I mean YES . please kiss me"

 

“Dont be nervous baby, okay?"

 

“Okay"

 

Hyungwon move his head closer to the younger. Jooheon close his eyes and few second later, their lips crashed with each other. Jooheon moaned into the kisses and gave Hyungwon access to push his tongue into the younger mouth. Hyungwon slowly traced his fingers to Jooheon's nape and press it to deepen the kisses. The kiss taste like a bitter coffee and cold rain but its also warm and calming. Jooheon’s feel like melting. Its feel surreal and too beautiful. Their lips separated after a long heated kiss. Hyungwon cupped Jooheon's flushed cheeks and smiled.

 

“I didn’t know our first kiss can be that intense” said the younger.

 

“Well, I was thinking about a light and chaste kiss too, but then you start moaning Jooheon ah. I-I cant control it. I'm sorry?”

 

“No.. don’t be sorry. I like it a lot” his eyes stared into Hyungwon's orbs.

 

“Fuck. Dont tease me like that” Hyungwon pulled back his hand from Jooheon's cheeks and pressed his palm on his own face, trying to keep himself together.

 

Jooheon reached out for Hyungwon's finger and slowly pulled it from the taller guy's face. They lost in each other gaze before they heard a twig snapped. They turned their head and saw nothing.

 

“You don’t think its a ghost right?” Jooheon said in a small voice.

 

“No baby, probably just a cat or something. But its really getting dark here, we should go back to car"

 

“Y-yeah lets do that"

 

They both walked with their fingers locked with each other, a smile on their face and a warm feeling in their hearts.

 

 

 

“Jooheon!”

 

He slowly open his eyes when he heard a faint yet familiar voices calling his name. “ _ah its reality again. Flashback suck_ " he whispers to himself. Jooheon didn’t know when did he sat on a dirty walkway but decided to ignore it since his head feel like he's being hit by a truck. He squint his eyes at the corner of the road and saw two human figures running towards him. He tries to stand up, but his body decided to go against his brain. He plop back down and sigh loudly. The two men finally standing in front of Jooheon and kneel.

 

“Hyunwoo Hyung... Minhyuk hyung" His voice sounds raspy from too much crying.

 

Hyunwoo hugs his younger brother and repeatedly apologizing I shouldn't have left you alone, I'm sorry Jooheon ah. Oh my God, I'm so scared”

 

“Hyung its okay. Its my own fault. I'm an idiot”

 

“Jooheon ah, don’t say that!” Minhyuk almost scream when he said it.

 

“Its okay. Just right now, I want to go home. Please?” Jooheon feeling exhausting right now he have no energy left to fight with his best friend.

 

“Yeah, you and Hyunwoo hyung stay here for a bit. I'll go and bring the car here. You cant walk properly anyway” Minhyuk stand up and start running back to his car.

 

Hyunwoo still tightly hugging Jooheon, and the younger let his head fall on his brother's shoulder. Jooheon close his eyes and drift to another dream. The next thing he feel is his soft mattress against his back and with that, he knew he's finally home.

 

Hyunwoo close the door to Jooheon's room and get into his own room. He throw himself on his bed, ready to get some sleep before he remembers something. Hyunwoo pick his phone and scrolled down to find a certain someone's number. “Hoseok" . He tap “messages”’ and start typing.

 

“ _We home. Jooheon is sleeping. Is he okay ? And you?”_

 

“ _Hyungwon seems to be distracted when we are on our way home. But he's okay now. I’m okay too. And I’m sorry hyung”_

 

“ _Hoseok, its not your fault. We talked about this before. Just go to sleep and don't worry too much. We will find a way to fix this"_

 

“ _Okay hyung. Goodnight”_

 

_“Goodnight Hoseok”_

 

Hyunwoo sigh and put his phone down. Can he really fix everything? He's not sure and tired. He close his eyes and few minutes later a soft snore can be heard from him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this :")


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to love him again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update i just dont think anyome read it but yeah i will still write them :(

Hyungwon standing by himself at the side of the small road. He know where is he right now. He remember a small wild flower bushes near his feet. And if he turns around there will be a big tree behind him. He also know if he did turns around now he will face someone, or rather something pretending to be someone else. There is no escaping to this. This crazy and fucked up nightmare wont end unless he face it.

“Hyungwon-ah"

Hyungwon hates this. The voice are so soft and full of love, so tender and warm. Voice he used to love and adore so much. Jooheon's voice.

“Hyungwon.. please look at me”

 He hesitantly turns around and face the younger. The orange haired boy smile innocently and his deep dimple appears on both of his cheeks. Jooheon take a small steps towards Hyungwon and reach for the older hands. His cold skin send shiver to Hyungwon's body. Jooheon slowly wraps his hand around Hyungwon's torso and raise his head to look into the taller eyes.

“Please let me go" Hyungwon said in a small voice.

Jooheon shakes his head.

“Hyungwon, why did you killed me?”

The question make Hyungwon's heart beating frantically. He couldn't breathe properly yet Jooheon's limb still tightly wrap around him.

“Jooheon.. I.. no.. please”

“Why did you killed me.?”

“Please Jooheon.. no .. that’s not what happened"

The smile on Jooheon face has long gone. The younger stares at Hyungwon with hateful gaze and his hugs getting tighter around Hyungwon's thin body.

“You killed me and you lied about it. You a monster Hyungwon”

“Please stop saying things like that with his face!. Please. You are not Jooheon”

“Feeling guilty?”

“Just let me go. Please"

Jooheon slowly pulls his hand, his innocent and child-like smile returns to his face. But instead of leaving Hyungwon, he decide to strangle the taller guy. Hyungwon tries to pull Jooheon's strong fingers around his neck but he fails.

He can feel his lungs begging for some air and a muffle voice form inside his throat, failing to let out any words. Its scary how Jooheon can smile so lovingly yet his fingers tightly wraps around Hyungwon's neck. A warm smile yet his hands are too cold.

After few minutes that feels like hours, Hyungwon decide to give up escaping it. Seeing Hyungwon finally went limp, Jooheon release the pink haired boy and his body immediately falls on a hard ground. Hyungwon gasp for an air and he barely able to open his eyes. The pain still lingers on his body especially his throat.

“I won't stop until I get what I want” Jooheon said with a low and deep voice. Hyungwon can feel the hatred in his voice. From his half open eyes he can see Jooheon spreads his bird-like wings and disappears into thin air. He knows for sure, that is definitely not Jooheon.

Hyungwon close his eyes and let out a small sobs. He couldn't move a muscle. All he can do now is praying for him to be able to escape his own nightmare.

 _______________

 

Hoseok was doing laundry when he heard Hyungwon's strangled voice. He quickly drop his basket and run to the younger's room. He knock but didn’t receive any respond. Hoseok grabs the doorknob and twist it. The door swings open and he can see the younger irregular breathing and cheeks stain with tears. His pillow is wet. Probably from crying and sweats. Hoseok walks inside the room and slowly sit at the corner of Hyungwon's bed. He ran his fingers through Hyungwon's wet cheeks and sigh.

“Hyungwon ah.. wake up” Hoseok speaks in a soft voice, afraid the younger might startle.

No respond.

“Wonnie... please wake up" Hoseok slowly shakes the younger body.

Hyungwon eyes flutters open. Hoseok smiles when the younger finally hums a respond to him.

“do you want some water?”

“Hmm.. sure"

Hoseok quickly hands over water bottle from the small table near the bed. Hyungwon slowly get up from his bed and lean back on the headboard of his bed frame. He gulps down the water to soothe his sore throat.

“Same nightmares again?” Hoseok asks when Hyungwon finished his drinks.

Hyungwon let out a small sigh and nods. Hoseok open his mouth to say something but the younger interrupts him.

“How's Jooheon?” Hyungwon changes the topic rather quickly before Hoseok starts apologizing. Hoseok blame himself for what happened to them but Hyungwon knows better it was never the older faults.

“He's okay I guess. Hyunwoo hasn't text me since last night. I don't think its that bad since Hyunwoo said nothing to me”

“I kissed him last night” Hyungwon thought its the best time to tell his friend about what happened last night. Apparently its a bad idea since Hoseok suddenly grab his shoulder and the looks in his eyes definitely reflect anger, or maybe disappointment.

“WHAT?? Why would you do that?” Hoseok tighten his grip on the younger's shoulder.

“Hyung... its hurt” Hoseok realised he let himself lost his cool, and slowly loosen up his grip.

“And he asked for it. And I don’t know what to think” Hyungwon continues his story when the older seems to calm a little bit.

“Ahhh sorry for getting mad.. so did you feel anything?” Hoseok cant stop his curiosity even though he did feel bad for thinking Hyungwon actually did something selfish when he knew the younger would never act foolishly.

“Unfortunately.. no"

“Well, we going to fix this, I promise"

“yeah I hope so too. I want to falling in love with him again hyung"

“Yeah I know..”

Hyungwon's lips curved a gloomy smile and he definitely feeling uneasy and uncertain about their next steps. Actually they don't have any plans. They tried to find the causes for this weird events. Its not like the rituals failed. If anything its a great success considering the minimal offering they gave.

Kihyun's words from the day after the ritual linger in his mind. “ _This is not how it suppose to happened. Jooheon's payment seems to work just fine, he wont have any memories of him dying. But you, lover boy I want your soul after you died, to make you my slave. A man who felt enough pain and love make the best slave you know. And that little snake symbol on your chest is a contract between you and me. And I'm not stupid to killed your feelings when I want you to feels love_ ” . Its not like they stop trying to find the glitch or whatever it is that cause them so much troubles, it just every options met the dead end.

“HYUNGWON!”

Hyungwon jolt back and lightly hit his head on the headboard. He grunt and earns a laugh from Hoseok. Hyungwon turns his head around to find the owner of the voice. “ _When did he walk to the window?? Urgh how long did I lost in my own thought?_ ”

“Stop daydreaming and answer my question idiot" Hoseok lean his back at the wall and face the younger.

“The hell did you ask?” Hyungwon frowning at Hoseok but the older just rolls his eyes.

“And here I thought you at least listen to my question. I'm asking you, did you secretly own a birds or something?”

“No.. Where is that coming from?” Sometimes Hoseok can be weird and ask random question so Hyungwon really didn't think too much into it. But perhaps that’s not the case this time when Hoseok expression suddenly darken.

“Do you have any silver accessory? A ring or necklace whatever” Hoseok’s body seems tense and Hyungwon decided to just answer the question before Hoseok lost his temper again.

“Inside the drawer, I have a few I think” Hyungwon point his finger at the mini drawer at the corner of his room.

Hoseok put a bunch of feathers on top of the small table next to the bed and start looking for the silver accessory inside the drawer.

The younger have no idea there is that much feather inside his room. Weird how he never once saw a birds flying around their apartment. Especially looking at the feather its seems like a really beautiful bird, he surely noticed it if the bird flew near his window.

Hoseok then come near the younger and sit at edge of the bed with a silver ring inside his palm. He looks at Hyungwon with a conflicted expression and the younger once again questioning what the hell is wrong with his hyung.

The silver haired boy then drop the ring on top of the feathers and a slow hissing sound can be heard from the pile. A small blue flame flickers and after a few minutes the beautiful feathers turn into ashes. Not understanding what exactly happening, Hyungwon gave a curious look to Hoseok.

“Hyungwon..” Hoseok's voice is low and slightly trembling. “I think I know what’s happening to you”

.........

“An angel?” Hyunwoo tilt his head, getting confuse with the sudden outburst from Hoseok.

The younger asked him to come as soon as possible and he thought something bad happened to Hyungwon. But when he arrived Hyungwon seems fine and all of sudden Hoseok start talking about heavenly being and nightmares.

“What an angel have anything to do with Hyungwon's nightmare? I mean an angel? Nightmare? That doesn’t sounds right to me" Hyunwoo continued.

“Argh. Why human are so dumb!” Hoseok getting annoyed by Hyunwoo refuse to believe him. “Let me just call Kihyun first. And we can talk more about this"

Hoseok then proceed to do the same simple rituals as before to call the demon. Kihyun arrives and Hoseok once again screaming about angels and nightmares. And something about the fallen one and dark magic along the line.

After Hoseok finally calm down, Kihyun let out a heavy sigh.

“So you called me here because you want me to help you to find an angel?” Kihyun stares at Hoseok but clearly the demon is not amuse by the idea. “How can you be so sure its an angel anyway? How about a shape shifter?” Kihyun continued while playing with the ashes that supposedly an angel's feather according to Hoseok.

“A shape shifter cant enter people’s dream Kihyun.”

Kihyun didn’t reply.

“What so bad about angel, aren’t they supposed to protect?” Hyungwon finally gather some thought and decide to join this weird talking about his dreams and an angel.

His question earns a laugh from Kihyun. A little too loud actually. He’s not sure why the demon seems to be amuse by his question.

“its true, they indeed supposed to protect, but some angels failed their mission and fall for human instead”.

Kihyun wipes the remaining ashes off his fingers and continue “The child born from the forbidden relationship is the real threat, because they were born with pure magic but their heart is a heart of a man, growing up in a wrong environment, they become lustful angel, an ugly heavenly being that only know greed and envy, they become worse creatures than the demon itself"

Hyungwon feels the chill up on his spine when Kihyun stares at him with a cold eyes and said “In some cases, they can kill people without a second thought”.

Kihyun proceed to tell them as stories of how wicked a half-breed angel can be. Listening to it, making Hyungwon believe it is indeed an angel that has been harassing his peaceful sleep. But for what is the thing they fails to find out.

Four of them continues talking about the possibilities how an angel interfere with their rituals, every single details that can related to the creature are mention but there is nothing really implied of an angel ever stepped a foot on the house before and during the rituals.

“Damn it. Changkyun" Kihyun suddenly let the younger’s name slip from his lips.

“He clearly a human, what are you talking about?” Hoseok sigh and continues “I know you just want this to be over soon but you cant randomly accuse a human to be an angel”

“Hoseok, I know u tired but don’t go around assuming what I have in mind”

Kihyun get up and make his way to the window. “I’m not saying he is the angel. I’m assuming he probably know the angel" and Kihyun jump of the window and disappears into thin air.

“What the hell, demon are so selfish. Cant he at least explain to us?” Hoseok squeezes his hands together trying to control himself. Kihyun always act like that. Sometimes he wonder if Kihyun really trying to help or just pretending to make sure Hoseok stop calling him.

“So, what’s next?” Hyungwon finally decide to say something and stop Hoseok from internally cursing at Kihyun and probably start blaming himself again.

“I don’t know” Hoseok looks at the younger and shake his head.

“Well Hyungwon, have you tried painting again?” Hyunwoo asks the taller boy trying to change the subject.

The pink haired boy shakes his head. And lower his gaze. Talking about this always make him feels something unsettling. Its weird how painting is how he survive this world and its has always been his passions. But as for today, he probably wont remember how to hold a brush anymore.

“You see, why don’t you try painting again. You used to paint at the small hills near abandoned park with Jooheon right?” Shownu give the younger a small smile.

“I don’t think I can go there alone”

“I can go there with you if you want, I'm free today" Hoseok offers the younger.

“Thanks hyung. I wont stay that long don’t worry”.

“Well you guys should go now, its almost 4. And i also have dance lesson today" Hyunwoo said as he start walking to the front door, and put on his shoes. Few minutes later he disappears behind the wooden door.

The other two then also getting ready and leave the building straight to the park.

......

 

Hyunwoo doesn’t actually have a lesson today. He cancelled all his classes for today because he thought something happen to Hyungwon which is not really. He lied to them. He had too.

Right now he’s standing in front of a wooden door with a number plate 301 nicely hanging at the door.

Hoseok’s apartment.

He wait near waffle shop for them to leave their house and once he saw Hoseok’s car leave the parking lot he quickly make his way back to the apartment.

Its not hard to convince the guard to let him in because he used to come and hanging out with Hoseok. That’s definitely helps him get his job done.

His hand was shaking when he tries to unlock the door. Even though Hoseok gave him the spare keys long ago he never use it. Never cross his mind he will be trespassing his own friend’s house. But he has to this now. Its now or never.

Once the door is unlocked he quickly walk to Hoseok’s bedroom. He didn’t waste any time and go straight to the drawer and start looking for something. He found it.

Summoning candles.

He’s going to summon Kihyun. Something has been bothering him and he knew Kihyun will give him the answer he want.

Hyunwoo start doing the exact thing Hoseok always do when he call the demon. They have been in contact with the demon quite frequently lately so its not a big problem for Hyunwoo to get the whole trick to call Kihyun. But the summoning rituals need to be within Hoseok’s apartment only that is why right now he was kneeling in the middle of his friend’s living room.

“ _If the candle burns in crimson red, he’s coming. If it turns white, he wont come_ "

He remembered Hoseok said that to him before and his lips form a smile when the fire burning is as red as his blood.

“Where is Hoseok?”

Hyunwoo turns his body when he heard the demon's voice behind him. The demon definitely don’t look happy.

“He’s not here. He left with Hyungwon earlier. I’m the one that called you"

“You know i was busy looking for the damned angel and you think its fun to play with the candle? That stupid Changkyun wont tell me who is the angel. Now you think calling a demon by yourself is a good idea.”

Kihyun definitely not happy.

“I need answers for few things. Please I will pay anything you want". There is desperation in Hyunwoo’s voice and Kihyun love the looks in the human’s eyes. Eyes full of hope, anticipation, doubt, pain and love.

Love. Kihyun loves the word “love” and all the emotions that surrounds it. This is tempting.

“Okay so tell me, what you wish to know and we will see”

Hyunwoo take a deep breathe and close his eyes. This is not easy. But he will do anything at this point.

“Can you help Hyungwon gain back his feelings for Jooheon if I offer you my soul?”

Kihyun stares into the latter eyes and the demon didn’t see any lie. All he could see inside the pair of brown orbs is love. Human indeed are the most simple minded creatures. The fact that they willing to sacrifice something as important as their own life in order to get what they want really make Kihyun amuse.

But as tempting as he is now to have another slave, he cant. Not because he don’t have enough power but there is a little secret between him and Hoseok. He wont betray Hoseok. He might be a demon but he’s true to his words.

“No. I cant. But maybe you can help me find the angel. I can cut the ties between Hyungwon and the angel. But I need to know who are they and which spells did they used to make Hyungwon suffers”

Hyunwoo stare blankly at the demon, not understanding how can a mere human find an angel. Seems impossible.

“Now I got it when Hoseok keep saying human are dumb” Kihyun smirks and walk close to Hyunwoo. He waves his hand up in the air and a piece of broken glass appears between his fingers.

“Give me your hand. Open your palm”

As soon as the glass fall on his palm, a small red ‘X’ mark appears on his wrist but a few second later its disappear.

“Can you please explain what just happened? I will appreciate it” Hyunwoo sounds like he was pleading but well he really confused right now.

“When there is an angel around 100 metres from you, the ‘x’ mark will appear. I specifically put a spell so the “x” mark appears for angel only. It wont appears if other creatures near you. But again its not like you can guess who is the angel unless there is only both of you in that area. So look through the glass and you can see the one that are not human.”

Kihyun step back from Hyunwoo before continue “For example right now I’m in my human shape. Well ignore the horn, i love it. So come on look through the glass now. ” Kihyun ending the explanation with a smile on his face.

Weird. Demons actually can smile like a human. But Hyunwoo wont say it out loud so he just bring the broken glass near his eyes and just like Kihyun said he indeed can see Kihyun in his demon form.

“Thank you for this. I will let you guys know if I ever meet one” Hyunwoo slide the broken glass inside his jacket pocket.

“You have something else in your mind aren’t you?” Kihyun smiles when the human seems shocked with his sudden question. Human are particularly simple creatures but Hyunwoo are just too oblivious.

“You can tell me”

“Its about Hoseok”

“What about him?”

“Who is he?”

Upon hearing the question, Kihyun let out a laugh. A loud one. Even his eyes are now squint into a crescent shape. Yes demons are weird.

“You see Hyunwoo, the glass piece i gave you allowed you to see all creature. All of them.” Kihyun said as he once again disappear after jumping from the window leaving Hyunwoo all by himself.

Well, apparently demon are not just weird, they loves jumping of the building too.

Hyunwoo was getting ready to leave Wonho’s house when his phone suddenly vibrating. He check his phone’s screen and “one new massage from Jooheon” appears on it.

“I’m sleeping over at Min's house today. Dont wait for me”. – Jooheon

Hmm, another weird things happened. Since when did he ever wanted to stay at Min’s house? He always complain loud noises coming from Minhyuk’s neighbour. Oh well people change.

Hyunwoo then quickly leave the house when he realised its getting late. Leaving the house with guilt from trespassing, his heart wont stop beating loudly and his mind keep repeating Kihyun’s words from earlier. To be honest, its rather unsettling. 

What are you Lee Hoseok?.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure how many chapter its gonna be. But i'll try to finish it before May ❤ find me on twitter @jooyanies . Im nice trust me :3 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciate ❤ thank you for reading this ~


End file.
